Código Lyoko: New Season
by AriaVP
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años cuando los guerreros de Lyoko desactivaron el superordenador. Tras eso se separaron cada uno por su camino hasta hoy. Todos han vuelto a Kadic, a continuar sus estudios allí. Pero algo a aparecido, o mejor dicho alguien. Tras varios sucesos intrigantes, el superordenador se tiene que quedarse encendido y con ello, la existencia de Lyoko a de continuar.
1. Cap 1 La Chica Nueva

**Hola de nuevo. Hoy he subido otro fic antes que este.**

**Esta es una de las series de mi infancia así que les voy a dedicar este fic junto con el personaje que yo me cree y fuy desarrollando durante las tres veces que cvi la serie. A pasado por cambios drásticos hasta que supe que mi personaje no tenia que ser idéntico al de Odd (obviamente mi personaje favorito) pero en versión chica hasta desarrollar un aspecto el cual no se parece a ninguno de la serie que yo sepa. **

**No se que podría aparecer en este fin así que le pondré un rango de T pero si aparece algo mas subido de tono, visare para l que sea muy sensible en estas cosas pero creo que no era necesario.**

**_IMPORTANTE LEER ESTO_: Este fic esta basado en la serie original de Código Lyoko, no tiene relación a los libros de dicha serie y los sucesos y personajes de Codigo Lyoko Evolutivo no parecen. Solo las temporadas de la serie animada(NO EVOLUTION). Aunque los trajes si son los de dicha serie, algunos.**

**De los tres fics que hoy tenia que subir, me siento muy orgullosa de este por la narración que tiene y la manera en la que la he trabajado el primer capitulo. Tengo unos diez capítulos de este pero los subiré poco a poco.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, disfrutar de mi fic y divertiros.**

* * *

Buscando el punto perfecto y el encuadre adecuado, mirando a todos lados, en espera de una señal de que aquel sitio que no pasaba desapercibido a la vista de aquella chica que observaba el edificio con cierta curiosidad y admiración. Saco su pequeña cámara de video de su mochila y encendió enfocando a la sucia y descuidada fachada de el imponente edificio dirigiendo el objetivo a uno de los extremos. Situada en un puente que conectaba la orilla y la puerta principal, y por lo visto, única puerta, con el edificio color gris verdoso.

La chica empezó a grabar con su cámara el lugar pasando desde una esquina, luego a la puerta principal y, por último, al otro extremo. Se podía ver el rio a los dos extremos puesto que ese lugar tan misteriosos para ella estaba en una isla. Se acerco un poco más hacia el edificio para mirar al rio desde el puente. Satisfecha por su grabación apago la cámara y la guardo de regreso a su mochila.

Sentía un gusanillo que le pedida a gritos el explorar ese lugar.

No había cambiado en nada. Todo estaba presente en su cabeza pero a su vez sentía una extraña nostalgia por el lugar donde tubo cientos de aventuras como las que compartía con sus amigos. Era un lugar muy importante para él y para sus amigos a pesar de haberles dado muchos dolores de cabeza y muchas confrontaciones y problemas, era uno de los mejores sitios del mundo. Desde que se marcho de allí, este lugar ocupo sus pensamientos, haciendo aparición en sus sueños, usurpando cualquier otro pensamiento durante sus ratos libres, perdiendo la mente del muchacho en un mundo lejano, lejos de la comprensión de los demás chicos de su edad y, desde hace unos años, lejos del alcance del chico.

Paseo silenciosamente por la orilla opuesta del edificio que observaba con la mente perdida en sus pensamientos sin quitar la nítida imagen de la fachada de ese lugar. Respirando el aire puro del frondoso bosquecillo a su izquierda que no habría sido posible si esa fabrica siguiese en funcionamiento, que no era el caso ya que dejo de funcionar hace muchos años, antes de que él naciera. Por lo que tiene entendido, se retiraron cualquier producto químico de ese sitio.

Su mirada fue a parar a la puerta principal, un gran hueco sin nada que taparlo por el cual se veía el espacio abierto de ese lugar. Conectado por un puente con sistema de alcantarillado bajo el. Por lo que vio, el puente estaba siendo ocupado por alguien con una videocámara que filmaba la fabrica. Se paro al instante y reflexiono que pasaría si alguien merodeaba por allí con una cámara de video en sus manos. Descubriría el secreto que hay en su interior y, si fuera lo suficientemente insensato, iría a la policía para notificar lo que había dentro con una prueba solida en sus manos. Si se daba el caso, podrían volver a conectarlo y luego...

Tenía que impedir que esa persona entrara o merodeara por allí sin más.

El chico empezó a caminar hacia el puente acercándose a donde se suponía que estaba esa persona grabando ese edifico antiguo. No tardo mucho en llegar a donde estaba esa persona que resulto ser una chica castaña. Su pelo desde atrás estaba lleno de tirabuzones y rizos castaños que parecían relucir. Vestía un tanto raro. Llevaba unos short negros vaqueros, una camiseta azul y un chaleco negro con gorro. Una de sus manos tenía unas pulseras moradas y negras y en la otra una blanca. Llevaba una mini mochila blanca con bordes azules claro y detalles grises.

Volvió a la tierra y recordó que tenía que echar de aquí a esa chica del lugar y evitar una catástrofe. Avanzo unos pasos para caminar por el puente y acercarse a esa misteriosa chica. Al parecer es mucho mas bajita que él, a pesar de que él hubiera sido bajito, había crecido dese que estudiaba aquí. No sería sorpresa de que siguiera siendo el uno de los bajitos del grupo pero no el más bajito ya que le había ganado terreno a sus amigas o eso cree él.

Mientras se acerco a ella empezó a hablarle.

-Creo que este no es un buen lugar para ti.- se decidió a hablar el chico dando unos últimos pasos hacia la chica.

La chica, alarmada por la voz de otra persona presente en el lugar, se giro bruscamente provocando que sus rizos giraran bruscamente con su cabeza, para poder ver a el chico que había hablado.

Los ojos ámbar del chico quedaron fijos en un nuevo color descubierto para él en los ojos de una chica que eran azules brillantes. Su rostro era muy fino pero infantil a la vez con esos enormes ojos azules mirándolo fijamente. Tenía el flequillo recto que cubría su frente. No iba maquillada aunque cualquiera diría que usaba algo para parecer así.

La castaña miro hacia los dos lados en busca de alguien a quien pudiera estar refiriéndose a ese chico que había aparecido en la escena sin previo aviso pero al no ver a nadie más que ellos dos, volvo a mirar al chico. No parecía un chico normal y corriente sino, todo lo contrario a un chico normal. Dudo en responderle pero decidió preguntar.

-¿Por qué no es un buen lugar para mí?- preguntó la castaña.- ¿A caso sabes que me conviene o no?

-No, no lo sé.- dice el chico rubio.- Aquí suele haber cosas desagradables para las chicas.

-¿Te refieres a que hay ratas? ¿Crees que les tengo miedo?- dice la castaña enojada.- No tengo miedo a las ratas.

-¿A no? ¿Quizás a las arañas o a sus telarañas?-dice el chico bromeando haciendo que la chica se enojara más aun.

-No tengo miedo a nada de eso ni nada de lo que hay aquí.- dice ella sin bacilar, segura de su respuesta al chico rubio que la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Da igual, para el caso, no entres en este sitio.- dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos de los que saltaban chispas de furia y enojo.

La chica le dedico una mirada fulminante, rodeo al chico rápidamente y se fue metiéndose por el bosque al lado del imponente edificio y perdiéndose entre los arbustos, arboles y demás. El chico continuo mirando a pesar de que la chica ya no estaba allí ni se podía ver donde estaba. El estaba seguro de que esa chica le ha empezado a odiar por intentar echarla de este lugar. Su primer día y ya le odiaban.

Paso la mirada del bosque a la fabrica vieja y abandonada de su lado mirándola de nuevo con cierta nostalgia y con ansias de entrar en ella para recordar viejos tiempos en los que él era participe de una gran aventura. El secreto que oculta este lugar a de permanecer en secreto y esa chica no era la excepción. Porque este lugar oculta algo peligroso que no ha de ser visto por nadie aunque acabe siendo odiado.

-Muy bien Odd, no ha comenzado el curso y ya tienes a alguien al que le caes mal. Un bonito comienzo.- se dijo para sí mismo el chico en voz baja a pesar de que no había nadie por la zona.

El chico se giro y se dirigió al lugar de donde había venido hacia solo un rato, a la Academia Kadic.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y espero que les halla gustado el primer capítulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente y espero ansiosa sus reviews.**


	2. Cap 2 Compañeros

**Hola de nuevo, hoy, me he encontrado con algo que me ha alegrado de verdad y me ha hecho muy feliz, aparte de que me gusta que la gente le guste mis historias, tambien me gusta saber su opinion y hoy desde el movil he visto que muchos habéis dejado Reviews en mis distintos fics y, como eso me anima a seguir con estos fics, aquí el siguiente capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

El chico subió las escaleras de la academia que iban hacia los dormitorios de los alumnos que se quedaban internos en este lugar para hacer sus estudios mas fáciles. La planta inferior era la de las chicas, así que paso de largo y subió a otra planta más, los dormitorios de los chicos. Donde estaba el lugar donde el pasaría el año junto a su mejor amigo y compañero de habitación.

No veía a su mejor amigo desde hace unos cuantos años y solo mantenía la comunicación mediante mensajes por el móvil y por el ordenador. Había sido su compañero de habitación los años en que él estuvo internado aquí y ahora han vuelto a ponerlos juntos de nuevo lo que a Odd le alegro mucho porque así seria como fue hacia años atrás. No solo él sino que en la habitación de en frete seguía otro de sus amigos que continuo sus estudios en esta academia.

El chico recorrió el pasillo de color naranja claro hasta llegar al fondo del pasillo donde estaba su habitación. La abrió y entro dentro para comprobar de que no había venido nadie, ni su compañero, ni alguna maleta que no sean las del rubio que había traído allí hacia solo unas horas y se había marchado a pasear por los alrededores en espera de su amigo. Ahora que había vuelto con la esperanza de ver a su amigo, el no había llegado todavía.

Miro a la habitación otra vez y vio lo vacía que estaba en esos momentos, sin los posters que solía haber en las paredes, sin libros en los dos escritorios al en frente de las ventanas, ni nada por encima de las camas. Era como si hubiera perdido la personalidad en los años que estuvo deshabitada o con otros inquilinos los cuales decidieron no tener muchas cosas que poner en las paredes (o que las quitaron).

Odd suspira y se tira en su cama a la derecha de la habitación, sacando su Smartphone. Tenía un nuevo móvil Smartphone porque el viejo que tenía solo llamaba y mandaba mensajes y se había quedado antiguo para el día a día. El nuevo tenia para almacenar música, imágenes, videos, podía tener redes sociales y además era grande y táctil lo que hizo que Odd le atrajera aquel móvil.

Reviso sus mensaje espero no encontró nada nuevo de su amigo. Un ruido de un golpe leve le saco de la pantalla de su móvil y miro hacia la puerta justo para ver como el pomo se movía, tras eso, la puerta se abría. En la habitación se asomo un chico castaño vestido con una chaqueta militar verde, unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta negra con un dibujo que no se veía porque la chaqueta estaba semi abrochada. Portaba una maleta grande y otra más pequeña de mano bajo su brazo que impedía la movilidad de ese miembro.

-¿Ulrich?- dice Odd mirando al chico castaño.

-¿Odd? ¿Eres tú, Odd?- dice el chico soltando sus maletas en la habitación.

-¡Tío, Ulrich, cuánto tiempo sin verte!- salto Odd a estrechar la mano a Ulrich y este se lo devolvió y le dio un abrazo con la otra.

-Que bien que estemos de nuevo juntos. Así las clases no serán un infierno.- dijo Ulrich

-Y que lo digas, este año será genial.- dice sentándose en su cama mientras Ulrich deja las maletas en el extremo de su mirad de habitación.

Ulrich se ríe y se sienta en su cama frente a Odd.

-Dime... ¿Has visto a alguien más del grupo?- pregunta le castaño.

-No, eres el único. A Einstein no lo he visto, ni a Aelita. Supongo que mañana vendrá Yumi.- dice notando la incomodidad de su amigo sobre la mención de la chica.

-Bueno... son las...- dice sacando su móvil, que al perecer también es nuevo, y mirando la hora.- Doce en punto, casi.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a ver si esta Jeremie y Aelita y nos vamos a la cafetería?- propone Odd.

-Entendido.- dice Ulrich levantándose de su cama y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Odd le sigue y salen de la habitación. En frente está la habitación de Jeremie. Odd llama a la puerta pero nadie contesta. Vuelve a llamar pero siguen sin contestar.

-Estará a punto de llegar...- dice Ulrich apoyado en la pared.- Oye Odd, ¿desde cuándo eres tan alto?

-¿Qué?- dice Odd mirándole enfadado.- Crezco. ¿Sabes?

Ulrich se echo a reír por la cara de mala uva que tenía su amigo al mirarle y decirle eso. Odd gruño algo furioso pero pronto volvió a recuperar la sonrisa y pudo ver que una caja con patas se acercaba a ellos dos seguida de una chica pelirosa que charlaba con la caja andante y esta parecía responderle a ella.

-¿Eh?- dijo la pelirosa mirando a los dos chicos que esperaban en la puerta a la que se dirigían.

Pronto reconoció a el rubio con el mechón morado y al chico castaño como su amigos.

-¡Ey, Odd, Ulrich! - les llamo emocionada y llegando corriendo hacia sus dos amigos para saludarlos.- Que alegría volveros a ver, a paso mucho tiempo. ¿Qué tal estáis?

-Hola Aelita.- dijo Odd contento.- Todo bien por aquí.

-Hola, chicos.- dice la caja con patas demostrando que podía hablar.

-Hola caja parlante.- bromea Odd con la caja.

La caja refunfuña y luego se gira para desvelar a un chico rubio con unos anteojos negros y de tras e estos unos ojos azules. Bestia un suéter marrón claro y unos pantalones grises. Sus gafas eran unas Ray ban de pasta color negro. El chico parecía algo desaliñado en cuanto a su revolucionado pelo rubio.

-Hola, Jeremie.- dice Ulrich.

-¿Que llevas ahí, Einstein? - le pregunta Odd con curiosidad mirando la caja que sostenía en sus brazos.

-Es una pantalla nueva de ordenador, una de las mías se ha roto y he tenido que comprar otra nueva.- responde.

-Sigues metido en el mundo de los ordenadores, ¿Eh?- comenta Ulrich- Odd y yo íbamos a ir a la cafetería, ¿Os venís?

-Claro.- dice Aelita ansiosa.

-Voy a dejar esto encima de la cama y os acompaño también.- dice abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio para dejar su enorme caja.

Luego sale cerrando con sigue la puerta y los cuatro chicos se disponen a ir hacia la cafetería.

-¿Como os ha ido estos años que no habéis estado en la academia Kadic?- les pregunta Aelita a los dos chicos.

-Bueno...- dice Ulrich mirando al techo.- He conseguido mejorar un poco mis notas pero sin novedad.

-¿Y tú, Odd? ¿Aparte de crecer, ha habido alguna novedad?- pregunta Aelita a Odd.

-Sí, he crecido y... pues una novedad nueva... no sé. Mis notas siguen igual. Pero echaba de menos este sitio, nada mejor que estar entre amigos.- responde Odd.

-Es verdad que Odd ha crecido.- comenta Jeremie.- Ahora eres casi de la misma altura que Ulrich y me pasa a mí y a Aelita. Aunque Ulrich también ha crecido.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- le pregunta Odd al chico de gafas.

-¿Que tú has debido crecer el que más de entre nosotros?- dice entre risas.

Ulrich y Aelita también se ríen y al final el chico rubio acaba riendo junto a sus tres amigos. Bajan las escaleras y salen del edificio de los dormitorios para ir a la cafetería. De camino a la cafetería pasan por el recreo que hay nada más salir del edificio de la residencia donde Odd distingue en un banco a una persona que el conocía o por lo menos había cruzado unas palabras anteriormente.

La chica castaña que había pillado merodeado la fabrica estaba sentada en un banco con los pies subidos a él y un objeto negro en sus manos que al mirar mejor es un Smartphone negro. La chica noto que la observaban y levanto la vista de su móvil para mirar en dirección a donde el chico rubio miraba. Al ver al rubio y reconocerlo, le dedico una mirada fulminante como la de antes y volvió a su móvil con la mirada enojada por la presencia del chico aunque fuera a la distancia.

-¿La conoces?- pregunta Aelita mirando al chico rubio haciendo que este diera un respingo por la repentina intrusión de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? No.- dice Odd confundido.- No del todo.

-¿Que quieres decir con ''No del todo''?- pregunta Jeremie.

-Pues esta mañana salí a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la fabrica y la pille merodeando por el puente con una videocámara.- responde el chico rubio.

-Pues cualquiera diría que le has hecho algo malo.- comenta Ulrich.- La forma en que te miraba no es precisamente de buenos amigos.

-Si... eso es porque la intente echar de allí. No podía permitir que entrara y descubriera el superordenador.

-Hiciste bien Odd.- le anima Aelita.

-Si, Odd. Ahora tienes una chica que te odia pero has salvado al mundo.- le dice Ulrich a modo de ánimo-burla.

Odd le dedica una mirada de enfado y de molestia.

Los cuatro amigos llegan a la cafetería, un edificio con ventanas y de color blanco grisáceo. Entran por una puerta y llegan al comedor conde hay muchas sillas y mesas. Algunas están ocupadas pero todavía quedan algunas libres. Cogen un bandeja cada uno y se sirven la comida que les apetece y van paseando para sentarse en la mesa donde ellos suelen estar.

-Sabéis, yo sí que se quién es. Mas o menos.- comenta Aelita.

-¿Y quién es?- dice Odd fingiendo un poco de desinterés con su croissant en la mano.

-Se llama Sapphire Laurent. A llegado nueva hoy.- dice Aelita agarrando su manzana.

-Mm... parece el nombre de una joya. Una chica que gustos caros quizá.- Mención Ulrich haciendo referencia a la traducción de el nombre de la chica.

-Gustos caros, ni idea. Mal humor, afirmativo.- bromea Odd riéndose.

Todo había vuelto a ser como antes lo había sido. Para Odd esto era bueno ya que había extrañado tanto estos ratos entre amigos y todos esos viejos recuerdos que le hacían sentir mejor que nunca. Solo espera que esa chica nueva le deje en paz y no merodee los alrededores de la fabrica o sino tendría que hacer algo.

* * *

**Espero que os guste y seguir dándome animo con los Reviews. Nos leemos.**


	3. Cap 3 Secreto

**Siento el retraso de subir caps pero es que he estado muy muy ocupada con otros fanfics en proceso de ser escritos que no se me paso subir un nuevo capitulo hasta el día de hoy en el cual estaba aburrida.**

**Como ya decía, aquí esta el siguiente, el capitulo 3. Espero que lo disfruten y a cualquier duda siéntanse libres de preguntarme.**

* * *

Pipipipipipipipipi.

Un pitido infernal llego a los oídos de Odd que oculto su cabeza dentro de la almohada para evitar que el sonido llegase a sus oídos y profanase su sueño aun siendo eso ya imposibles puesto que ya estaba despierto. Su compañero de habitación, Ulrich fue el que apago el despertador de su móvil haciendo cesar el sonido y posteriormente le tiro su almohada al Odd para que ese se levantara de su cama y se preparara para su primer día de clase.

-Despierta o nos quedaremos sin desayunar. - le dice Ulrich a su compañero.

Al oír esto, Odd se levanta a toda velocidad de la cama y se viste en un tiempo record, se peina su pelo hacia arriba como siempre y se lava la cara para despejarse. Al poco rato está esperando a que Ulrich se arregle y se puedan ir a recoger su preciado desayuno.

-No cambias para nada.- comenta el castaño.

Y era verdad. Odd era un glotón y un amante de la comida. Siempre ingiere cantidades grandes de comida y nunca engorda, siempre se quedaba flacucho, a pesar de que esta vez se ha vuelto más esbelto por el crecimiento y el deporte. Jeremie decía que era causado porque su metabolismo era muy rápido y su cuerpo necesitaba grandes cantidades de calorías por lo activo que es Odd. El rubio considera que come lo normal para su edad.

Una vez que Ulrich se preparo, los dos salieron de la habitación y llamaron al chico genio y este salido de su cuarto saludando a los dos. Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al edificio donde se encontraban las clases para empezar su primer día que seguramente seria de presentación de la asignatura, de profesores nuevos y quizás e alumnos nuevos.

Fueron a desayunar a la cafetería donde estuvieron ayer. Cada uno cogió su desayuno y se lo comió. Jeremie le ofreció su cruasán a Odd y es lo acepto gustosamente con mucho entusiasmo haciendo que Aelita y Ulrich rieran ante la escena de Odd comiéndose su tercer cruasán después de camelar a la cocinera Rosa, que todavía trabajaba allí, para darle otro cruasán adicional al hambriento chico.

Mientras terminaban Odd vio que en una mesa solitaria estaba esa chica rara que conoció ayer. No había nadie sentada junto a ella ni había nadie con la intención de hablar con ella o siguiera hacerle compañía. Daba un poco de pena. No parecía muy feliz ni contenta así. Ella termino antes que nosotros y se fue del lugar, supongo que a por su mochila para dar clase.

-¿Nos vamos?- dice Jeremie.

-Sí, no quiero llegar tarde a la primera clase del curso.- dice Ulrich.

-Pues vamos.- dice Aelita levantándose de su asiento.

La chica se sentó en su asiento de clase y dejo su mochila encima de la mesa. No había mucha gente aquí así que se sentó en los asientos del final que no estaban ocupados por nadie de la sala. Solo había un pequeño grupo de dos chicas, un chico por la parte de delante y otro curioso grupo de dos chicos y una chica que llamaban la atención de todo aquel que entraba. Una chica de pelo negro y largo con una diadema, alta y vestida con ropa un poco extravagante y llamativa. A simple vista, parecía una creída y no paraba de gritar a esos dos chicos desgarbados que le adulaban y agasajaban. ''Los perritos falderos de la reina'' pensó la chica castaña.

Parecía que su clase seria más interesante de lo que parece.

Sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo al ver a un odioso chico rubio entrar por la puerta acompañado por un puñado de gente con los que antes había estado desayunado. Quizás simplemente fuera el odio que tenia a él o quizás el hambre.

Un momento... esa no era la chica que le saludo el día que vino nueva por el pasillo, la chica de pelo rosa.

Fue la única que le saludo, descartando de que la mirada despiadada de la chica de pelo negro creída no contaba como saludo en sí y que la conversación con el chico rubio no fue una bienvenida muy cordial. Estupendo, la única persona que la saluda y era una amiga de él. Adiós a las esperanzas de un prospero año escolar aquí.

Se dirigieron al fondo de la clase donde ella estaba. ''Fantástico, más horror'' pensó ella.

-¡Hola Ulrich!- dice la engreída de las filas de en medio.- ¡Te he echado de menos!

-Em... Sissi.- dice el chico que no parecía muy agradado por la calurosa bienvenida.

-Oye Sissi.- dice el rubio.- ¿Te has hecho algo nuevo? ¿En el pelo quizás?

-Odd, yo siempre me arreglo para mi Ulrich.

-Ah, ¡No sabía que el termino arreglarse serbia también para empeorar la cara!- dice el bromeando.

Todos menos Sissi se ríen en la clase, incluso Sapphire se rio pero enseguida paro.

-¡Odd!-grita Sissi enfada.- ¡Te voy a...!

-¿A darme con tu secador de pelo?- estimula.- ¡Oh dios mío que miedo! ¡Se va a romper mi nueva manicura, auxilio!

Ella tenía que admitir que el chico daba buenas vueltas a la otra chica, Sissi. No estaba mal pero me da a mí que conoce a esa chica desde hace mucho más tiempo y sabe como devolverle una amenaza con mucho tono cómico.

''No, es odioso también. '' Se dice en su cabeza.

Ellos dejan de reír y se van a los asientos donde esta ella. ''No'' piensa pero tarde, el rubio ya esta mirándola con cara desafiante lo que ella ignora y sigue mirando hacia delante. No va a moverse porque al chico le apetezca sentarse en el mismo sitio que ella a elegido para estar durante las clases, encima uno de los mejores ya que nadie le presta atención.

-Hey, ese es mi sitio.- dice el chico rubio, Odd había dicho la chica de pelo negro.

-¿A caso pone tu nombre aquí?- le dice ella sin mirarle.

-No, pero llevo sentándome aquí mucho, mucho tiempo antes que tu, quizás unos cursos atrás.- dice él.

-Busca otro sitio.- le ordena ella mirándole a los ojos.

-No.- responde él.

-Oye, Odd.- dice Aelita.- Puedes ponerte en el lado de la ventana de delante, está desocupado.

-Si, Odd o puedes sentarte a su lado.- dice Ulrich a lo que Odd se apresura en ocupar el asiento de delante de ella.

''Antes muerto que a su lado'' piensa él.

-Hola.- dice Aelita a Sapphire.- Soy Aelita Stones. ¿Tú eres Sapphire?

-Hola. Sí, soy yo.- dice la castaña mirándola de reojo.

-Soy la chica del cuarto de enfrente. Nos conocimos el día de ayer pero no pude presentarme. Encantada de conocerte Sapphire.- dice ella con un tono muy amable.

-Lo mismo digo.-responde Sapphire.

-Yo soy Ulrich Stern. - se presenta el Castaño.- Y este cascarrabias de aquí, es Odd.

-OddDellaRobbia.- dice incompresiblemente.

Ulrich le da un codazo a Odd en la tripa para que se presente como es debido a una nueva alumna.

-Soy Odd Della Robbia.- dice mientras se da la vuelta para mirar a la chica castaña de mala gana.

La chica iba a decir le algo pero los últimos alumnos entraron y luego el profesor.

-Jeremie, has tardado mucho.- dice Aelita.

-Lo siento, tenía que mirar una cosa.

-Einstein llegando tarde a clase. ¿Es el fin del mundo y no me he enterado?- pregunta Odd.

-¡Silencio!- ordena la profesora.- Soy la señora Hezt y este curso seré su profesora de ciencias este curso.

''Horror'' piensa Sapphire. No podía ser peor para ella. Tenía delante al odioso chico que no quería ni ver, está sentada done él estaba antes y tiene a una chica que solo ha cruzado palabras dos veces, encima amiga de ese chico. ''¿Como era? ¿Odd?'' . Ella no es que fuera una de las chicas más carismáticas del mundo y siempre le ha costado hacer amigos por lo que en muchos sitios a estado sola en una esquina aunque ahora no está sola no es que sea una buena compañía o eso cree porque nadie de ninguna parte se ha acercado a ella para hablarle libremente.

No, ello no pueden ser sus amigos. Que se hayan presentado no quiere decir que sean ya amigos, solo han sido amables con ella para caer bien pero nada más.

Las clases fueron rápidas gracias a que este primer día era solo de presentación de explicar su materia y decir lo que se necesitaba pero casi todo eran bolígrafos, cuadernos o carpetas, lapiceros , gomas, etc... etc.

Cuando toco el recreo ella cogió sus cosas y se largo por patas al recreo pero una mano en el hombro la paró en seco. Al girarse vio que era Aelita la que la agarraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Vienes?- pregunta señalado a la puerta de salida a la izquierda.

-¿A dónde?- pregunta la castaña sorprendida.

-A un maquina de café que hay cerca de la cafetería.- dice Ulrich saliendo de detrás de ella.

-Supongo o que voy.- dice ella y se van.

-Oye, todavía no nos han presentado.- dice un chico de gafas negras que estaba detrás de ellos.- Soy Jeremie Belpois, experto en ordenadores y demás.

\- Soy Sapphire.

Paso callada la mayor parte del tiempo del recreo, escuchado a los chicos hablar. Pronto aparece una chica totalmente vestida de negro.

-Hola.- dice levantando una mano.- ¿Alguien que me recuerde?

-Hey Yumi, ¿qué pasa?- dice Odd saludadora.

Es una chica muy alta, más que yo. Su pelo es negro y cortó partido con una raya en un lado de la cabeza. Sus ojos son de color negro y tiene rasgos asiáticos muy marcados. Viste unos pantalones oscuro pitillo y una camiseta negra junto a una chaqueta de cuero negro. Lleva unas zapatillas de deporte negras con mas cremalleras. Su estilo impone mucho.

-Hola, Yumi.-dice Aelita dando unos pasos.- ¿Conoces a Sapphire?

Aelita mira hacia la chica castaña.

-Hola, soy Sapphire.- se presenta Sapphire.

-Yo soy Yumi Ishiyama.- se presenta.

-¿Ishiyama? ¿Eres japonesa?- le pregunta Sapphire.

-Si, me alegra que tú no digas que soy china. Todos se confunden.

-Hay diferencias, mis padres y yo vivimos una temporada en Japón, se algo aunque no mucho.

-¿Has estado en Japón?- pregunta Ulrich curioso.

-Aja.

Termina el recreo con un pitido y tenemos que volver.

Las demás clases son iguales que las primeras, aburridas. A veces se divierte porque vea a esa chica tonta y pija llamada Sissi hacer ojitos a Ulrich lo que le parece estúpido a Sapphire que no comprende la insistencia de la chica. Tiene competencia por lo que ha visto en el recreo, la manera en que mira Ulrich a Yumi, se nota que está enamorado y que no parece que vaya a renunciar a ella.

Por fin la salida. ''¡Por fin!''

Todos los estudiantes se precipitaron a la salida y solo Aelita y Jeremie se lo debieron tomar con calma al salir porque fueron los últimos. Aelita fue quien le invito a que se sentara con ellos y el idiota Odd, solo refunfuño pero se sentó a engullir como si no hubiera mañana, incluso coqueteo con la de la cafetería para que le diera mas ración de que a los demás.

-Oye, Sapphy. ¿Te importa si te llamo así?- pregunta la pelirosa a la castaña.

-Claro que no me importa. Muchos de mi antiguo colegio me llaman Sapphy.- responde ella.

-Pues a mí me llamas Odd el honorable o Odd el grandioso.- responde el burlón.

-Odd el sesos de perro me parece mejor.- responde Sapphy.

Ulrich, Aelita y Jeremie empiezan a reír a carcajada suelta mientras Odd dice algo que se ha entendido bien.

-Odd, te quedas atrás.- dice Ulrich mientras ríe.

-Se que ha sonado gracioso pero... ¿Tanto?- pregunta extrañada Sapphy.

-Un larga historia.- le responde Aelita muerta de risa.

-¿Puedo saberla?

-Em...- Aelita para de reír.

Todos parecen callar de repente como si un criminal pidiera silencio en el banco con un arma letal. Ninguno le decía el porqué pero todos se miraban unos a otros. Odd que antes estaba mirando al suelo refunfuñando, ahora comía enérgicamente pero los demás estaba paralizados sin decir nada pero sin hacer nada tampoco. ''Extraño'' pensó Sepphy mientras los miraba.

Le picaba la curiosidad oír, saber la historia pero nadie se la contaba y parecía que nadie quisiera contarla. Un perro y Odd. ¿Qué tiene que ver esas dos cosas?

-Oye, ¿conoces... mis ordenadores?- dice Jeremie al instante.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Tiene todo un cuarto lleno de ordenadores! Deberías verlos.- le recomienda Aelita.

-Claro, si quieres, doy clases y también arreglos objetos electrónicos. Si necesitas alguna de las dos cosas puedes llamarme y te lo arreglare enseguida.- dice él.

-A mi me arreglo el móvil una vez que se estropeó.- dice Odd terminándose el segundo plato.

-Vale...- responde ella a sus ofrecimientos pero sigue perpleja.

''Me ocultan algo'' piensa mientras come ''Y quisiera saberlo''.

Por la tarde en su habitación, sola después de haber salido a por algo para merendar, se pregunto que era ese gran secreto que tenían.

No sabía porque pero es lo que sospechaba, un secreto pero era muy precipitado pensar en un secreto así como así. Quizás no quisieron contarle aquello porque sería un mal recuerdo. Pero si tan malo era,... ¿Por que riendo tanto? Ella solo pregunto y todos parecían distantes hasta que salió lo de los ordenadores de Jeremie para salvar el ambiente. Se noto que era una estrategia para que ella no preguntara más sobre el tema. Era una estrategia demasiado banal y su experiencia en eso, le daba la razón.

Pero hasta ahora, sabe que tiene que ver con Odd, el chico rubio que le intento asustar para no entrar en aquella fabrica abandonada, y de un perro... ''Un momento'' piensa detenidamente de nuevo. ''¿Por qué no quería que entrara allí dentro?''. Algo tenía que ver con esa fábrica.

¡Tenían que estar ocultando algo allí! O hay algo que no quieren que ella viera.

Y a todo esto, la pregunta más obvia que se hizo fue: ''¿Que pinta el perro en esta historia?'' . Bombilla encendida. Le ocultaban un perro en la fábrica y seguro que Odd era el dueño. Claro, como no lo pensó antes, era eso por lo que no querían contárselo. Porque pensaba que los iba a delatar y se chivaría a Jim ese tonto profesor de educación física que conoció hoy.

Pero esto no había acabado. ''Y si.. le gasto una broma a Odd.''

Puedo tomar una foto o un video del perro y mandárselo a Odd, decirle que si quiere que no se revele, ha de hacer lo que ella quiera. Era un buena idea y obviamente al final le pediría perdón por el chantaje y le daría una lección de que ella no tenía miedo de las ratas, murciélagos, arañas o lo que halla allá abajo.

-Esta noche, cuando la guardia acabe.-dice ella.

* * *

**Esta vez que subo por segunda vez este capitulo por un fallo argumental, mis disculpas, fue un fallo mio, gracias por avisarme, Sonye-San, pues era un fallo bastante grabe que afectaba a mucho. Ahora ya esta resuelto el problema de apellido de Aelita (ay... mi cabeza, que cabezica tengo yo aveces).**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y espero impaciente sus Reviews. Espero pronto poder subir otro capitulo más. Hasta la proxima.**


End file.
